Histoires de LunaL (5)
by lunaldeserdaigle
Summary: Comment amadouer un dragon en lui volant son œuf d'or. Le dragon en question est la bibliothécaire de Poudlard, Irma Pince, et l'œuf d'or, un livre de la Réserve dont j'avais absolument besoin pour un travail à effectuer pour le professeur Trelawney.


HISTOIRES DE LUNAL (5)

_**Comment amadouer un dragon pour lui voler son œuf d'or**_

Dans le quatrième volume de la saga Harry Potter, _La Coupe de feu_, l'épreuve du tournoi des Trois Sorciers consistant à subtiliser un œuf d'or à un dragon enragé m'a rappelé que j'ai moi aussi, en troisième année de mes études à Poudlard, accompli un exploit similaire.

Tous les élèves de l'école – mis à part quelques flemmards qui auront bien du mal à passer leur B.U.S.E – connaissent la bibliothèque et le dragon qui y règne en maître : Irma Pince.

Irma Pince a une grande qualité : sa passion pour les livres, qu'elle considère comme ses enfants, fait d'elle une bibliothécaire idéale. Mais elle a aussi un grand défaut : sa passion pour les livres, qu'elle considère comme ses enfants, la rend complètement dingue.

Malheur à celle ou celui qui remettra un livre tant soit peu abîmé. Pour les retards, Irma Pince ne se fait pas trop de soucis, car elle ensorcèle ses bouquins, qui disparaissent des affaires de l'élève et retournent tout seuls à la bibliothèque dès la date du prêt expirée.

Irma Pince est laide. Ses yeux perçants, piqués comme deux braises dans sa tête de vautour vous glacent sur place dès que vous avez le malheur d'attirer son regard. Sa trop longue fréquentation des livres a donné à sa peau l'aspect – et même l'odeur − d'un vieux parchemin. Même quand elle serait censée rougir de colère, son teint reste gris, à peine moins terne que d'habitude.

Dotée d'une mémoire prodigieuse, Irma connaît l'aspect, l'état et l'emplacement de chacun des milliers de livres, parchemins, grimoires, etc. qu'elle a sous sa garde.

Pour avoir accès à la Réserve (le saint des saints de son antre), il faut une autorisation écrite d'un professeur. Or, pour le livre que je convoitais − le rarissime _Manuel d'interprétation astrologique_ du célèbre sorcier et astrologue autrichien Amadeus Von Kleinenachtmusik −, je n'aurais jamais pu obtenir une autorisation d'emprunt du professeur Trelawney. Eût-elle d'ailleurs connu l'existence de cet ouvrage, elle aurait refusé que je le consulte, car cela m'aurait donné un avantage trop considérable sur les autres élèves de sa classe. Toute évaporée qu'elle soit, Sybil Trelawney possède un sens très aigu de la justice.

Certes, j'aurais pu faire appel à ma bien-aimée la Dame Grise et lui demander de me conduire, lors d'une de nos virées nocturnes, non pas dans une salle inconnue, mais dans la fameuse Réserve, où j'aurais pu emprunter incognito le _Manuel d'interprétation astrologique_. Trop facile ! Et j'ai toujours cru que la voie de la facilité ne mène nulle part.

Mais pourquoi ce livre en particulier, te demandes-tu ? Premièrement, parce qu'il est inconnu de la presque totalité des élèves de Poudlard et même d'un grand nombre de professeurs (j'ai appris sa présence à l'école tout à fait par hasard en feuilletant un ouvrage sur un autre sujet) deuxièmement, parce que je devais, dans le cadre du cours de divination du professeur Trelawney, dresser et interpréter une carte du ciel de mon choix et, troisièmement, parce que, pour interpréter une carte du ciel, cet ouvrage est aussi utile qu'Internet l'est aux élèves moldus pour rédiger leurs travaux scolaires.

Bien sûr, l'astrologie est une matière qui m'a toujours intéressé (on parle ici de la science astrologique et non des horoscopes stupides publiés dans les journaux moldus et même dans _La Gazette du Sorcier_) et j'aurais été suffisamment versé en cette matière pour remettre au professeur Trelawney un travail qui aurait mérité un «A» sans avoir à recourir au _Manuel_ de Von Kleinenachtmisk.

Mais je suis aussi très curieux et le fait même que cet ouvrage ait été placé en réserve ne me donnait qu'une envie : mettre la main dessus.

C'était mon œuf d'or.

Je devenais fébrile rien qu'à imaginer les trésors d'interprétation que je pourrais en tirer face à une carte du ciel qui, pour un profane, ne représente qu'une série de symboles reliés par des traits.

Et quel défi de parvenir à me faire prêter l'ouvrage par la «maîtresse des clés» !

Mon projet présentait cependant deux difficultés apparemment insurmontables : Irma Pince est une maniaque du règlement et elle hait tous les élèves sans exception.

**La première règle à suivre impérativement face à un dragon **: ne pas le prendre de front, car tu risques d'être réduit en cendres en moins de deux (ou, dans le cas d'Irma Pince, d'être pétrifié sur place par une cinglante rebuffade).

J'ai donc suivi les conseils du renard dans _Le Petit Prince_ de Saint-Exupéry et je me suis rapproché chaque jour un peu plus de ma cible. Moi qui m'installais habituellement dans le fond de la salle, je me suis bientôt retrouvé assis à la table la plus proche du bureau de la bibliothécaire.

Je savais que, tel l'Argus de la mythologie, Irma voit tout ce qui se passe dans sa bibliothèque et connaît les habitudes et le comportement de chaque élève qui y met les pieds. Bon point en ma faveur, il m'était arrivé de voir dans le regard méprisant qu'elle me jetait parfois un infime soupçon de respect. Il ne lui avait donc pas échappé que je suis très assidu à la bibliothèque, que je manipule toujours les livres avec le plus grand soin, que je n'apporte jamais à boire ou à manger en cachette et que, même lorsque j'étais en compagnie d'autres élèves, je ne faisais jamais de raffut.

**Étape suivante : flatter le dragon dans le sens des écailles**, en suivant toujours la première règle, qui est de ne jamais prendre l'animal de front.

Je me suis donc entendu avec mon amie Hazel pour jouer la sérénade à Irma, mine de rien.

Un jour qu'Irma replaçait des livres dans des rayons, Hazel et moi sommes allés nous poster dans la rangée voisine et avons tenu le discours suivant, préparé d'avance, d'une voix assez forte pour être entendus :

« Nous avons sûrement la meilleure bibliothécaire de tout le pays, » commença Hazel.

« C'est une femme sévère, mais elle doit l'être, sinon cette bibliothèque serait un vrai foutoir. »

Et tutti quanti.

Quand Irma vint nous dire de nous la fermer, il y avait dans sa réprimande un petit accent joyeux qui m'indiqua que j'avais gagné la première manche.

**La deuxième règle à suivre impérativement face à un dragon** : surveiller à son insu ses faits et gestes et tirer parti de tout ce qui pourrait servir à l'amadouer.

Je dois dire que, sur ce coup-là, j'ai eu une veine de pendu. Un jour que je regardais Irma du coin de l'œil, je vis une étincelle s'allumer dans son regard au moment où le concierge passait dans son champ de vision.

« IRMA EN PINCE POUR RUSARD ! » me suis-je écrié intérieurement.

J'avais trouvé le talon d'Achille de la bibliothécaire. Comment n'y avais-je pas pensé ? Ces deux-là étaient faits pour s'entendre, ne serait-ce que parce qu'ils haïssent les élèves avec la même ferveur.

La suite fut un jeu d'enfant.

Je fis savoir à Rusard que la bibliothécaire n'était pas insensible à ses charmes.

Quelques jours plus tard, comme je passais près du couple en conversation fort amicale, j'entendis Irma Pince dire :« Ce jeune LunaL n'est pas un si mauvais garnement ! », ce à quoi Rusard ajouta :« Ce vaurien est peut-être l'un des élèves qui mérite le moins d'être fouetté dans cette école. »

Je sus alors que j'avais gagné la partie.

Quand j'expliquai à Irma Pince que j'avais besoin du _Manuel d'interprétation astrologique_ d'Amadeus Von Kleinenachtmusik pour un travail urgent, que je n'avais pas le temps d'obtenir un billet d'autorisation, que je profiterais des lumières de l'auteur pour dresser et analyser la carte du ciel de celle qui me sauverait la vie (en l'occurrence, Irma) et que, bien sûr, personne ne saurait rien de cet emprunt contraire au règlement, que crois-tu que le dragon a fait ?

Il m'a dit de revenir après la fermeture de la bibliothèque chercher l'œuf d'or que je convoitais.


End file.
